Intervention: An Eighth Doctor Fan Fiction
by royslady51
Summary: The Eighth Doctor has his personal time line split into two time lines when he meets a middle-aged human with special gifts and who is Duty Bound to bring him to her home. What he does after that is up to him. One Time Line fights the Time War...and one had nothing to do with it.


**Intervention**

**An Eighth Doctor Fan Fiction**

**Prologue: The Gifted**.

"I _have _missed you, Doctor, but...I can't go, I am no longer young, so I just don't have the energy needed for seeking out a new war every other day, to be frank and I have responsibilities here...but there's a woman who used to live across town from me and who had to find a place to rent far from people, who needs your intervention desperately, Doctor. As far as I can tell, she's human but she's _very_ strange. She has several inconvenient abilities that...well I can't say that they bother _her, _but if most people find out she has them...that could be bad. And they will, because she's _not _quiet about having them." Sarah Jane's tone was one of mild disgust. "No sense of self preservation at all, that one. Of course, she did send Torchwood One packing, with a flea in their collective ears...but screaming things about 'consulates and embassies and international incidents' won't hold that lot off for long."

"She's not English, then?"

"Nope. _American_...and she's _shot _at Torchwood One people already. Used something she referred to as "a 12 gauged scattergun fulla of, how did she phrase that? Oh yes, _'rocksalt and willie pete to fill them idjit's butts FULLA fire. It'll take a good few gallons of good corn whiskey to put it out, too.' _that's a quote."

"Willie Pete is slang for white phospherous, it's rather similar to the sort of thing you'd have in the kind of flares you put out next to your car if you break down on the highway at night. Readily available, in other words." The Doctor's lips twitched. "And rock salt is just that, raw salt in bits the size of small gravel. Willie Pete just burns hotter if you try to put it out with water...takes alcohol to do the job...and the presence of the salt probably confused them for a bit. I wonder what they did to make her angry enough to light them up like that?" He chuckled, having no real use for Torchwood.

"Probably tried to _catch _her. I'm guessing someone _else _needs to invite her along...and she's not young, Doctor. In her fifties, or so, but pretty spry for all that...it ties into her abilities...and _those _you're going to have to actually _see _to believe."

"But _she's _not dangerous?"

"Not unless someone else starts something with her...and then she'd use something they least _understand_. She told me it ain't 'cool' to fight _essentially _unarmed people with weapons _that they can't see, understand, comprehend or hope to match_. She said it'd be like having a war of words with someone that was born with a learning or developmental handicap, _like Down's Syndrome_."

"I think you're right, I want to meet _this _lady."

"Yes, that _does _sound like something that you'd say, doesn't it? She said the _most _she'll do is call Earth to place a barrier between herself and a threat, but the form it takes would depend on the nearby fault lines she'd have to _use_...and that raising an escarpment _isn't _her first choice of defenses."

"Have said, though I think _she _explains it a bit better. At least as regards under-armed people...as regards the _rest_, though..."

"Yeah. She was responsible for those tremors last week. Raised what she later described as a small ridge to relieve some overdue pressures so that a controlled movement of earth didn't become an _uncontrolled_ one...and she let me watch." Sarah Jane told the Doctor soberly. "With an accompanying commentary that I didn't understand in the least...had the tone of a lecture."

"Yes. Well, let's see if she'll give _me _that lecture." He opened the TARDIS doors and smiled. "Just a short hop, then?"

"Dunno...how's your _driving _doing this regeneration?"

"Oi!"

:WHO:

_He _understood the lecture. Wild-eyed as he watched her move the second and last bit of UK soil that underground pressures miles below the mantle had determined _would_, if left unchecked, release a double digit earthquake that would reduce England to near powder in less than an hour: And do it within the next five years.

This_ wasn't_ something he could prevent or change nor was this a small piece of land...to save lives she had to raise a mountain range. She _did _allow the Doctor to bring UNIT out, told them where to set and aim the seismographs, how far down to look, exactly and precisely...and then let she let them draw their _own _conclusions.

While Geneva was arguing about how to evacuate England in five years time, Myra dealt with the issue by telling UNIT that a specific area of ground needed to be cleared of all intelligent life and as many of the non-flying creatures on it as was possible...tonight. That there would be a major earthquake shortly after sunrise.

After what she had shown them, they didn't hesitate to mobilize the army as well, to help them to clear the requested area. When, near dawn, the 'all clear' was given to her, she kicked off her clogs and dug her toes into the soft earth in the UNIT camp, calling Power...and then used the power that answered, to RAISE EARTH. Under the surface of the evacuated area, deep in the earth, bedrock shifted, cracked and began to move upward away from the fault.

She was the only person standing by now, she and the Doctor who was close enough to her to benefit from the small area of unmoving earth she stood upon as she raised a mountain range from the South of England all the way to the North of England, splitting the country neatly in half. She dropped several high passes back down to sea level and left open areas where highways could be placed on the ends and with the last of her energy, stumbled into the TARDIS. Myra half collapsed on the jump seat in there, as weak as a kitten as soon as her bare feet were removed from direct contact with Earth. She put her clogs back on and rested for a time.

"What do you think? Will that satisfy them? Raising a range and a half now and save their island home?" She finally asked, her voice weary and more than a little shaky. "If anything, it actually _increased _the acreage owned by the U.K.."

"I _think _so...but the cover-up is going to be _fun_." Someone said behind her. She locked eyes with the Doctor and much was exchanged. She was trusting him to protect her from being exploited while she recovered, he could however see her palming a handgun. "Is she one of your's?"

**:WHO:**

"As of about an hour _before _she saved England from the natural forces of planet Earth, yes, actually. Natural movements of earth aren't something I'm allowed to act on or change...so you're all very fortunate that Sarah mentioned her to me and suggested that I take her on...being that she's already had to introduce certain members of Torchwood 1 to a combination of willie pete and rock salt, via 12 gauge delivery to their backsides, from what I was told. So, no, I will not allow you to take her...for your safety as well as her's."

"I've made arrangements to have salt peter added to their meals, tea and coffee as long as 1 and 2 exist. Cardiff is exempt...friend of mine runs it." Myra told them quietly. "Harkness is pretty cool."

"That's _mean_..." John Benton commented...laughing.

"Meh, keeps'em from _breedin'_...and Old Jack makes sure it makes it into their food at home, too."

The Doctor just snorted. "Okay, so you don't really _need _that handgun, do you? I _hate _guns."

"This one, I'd only need one good shot...and he's an easy target .357s don't mess around, so I really suggest he leave. We Americans made it clear a couple centuries ago that we don't really give a rat's ass what the English crown may want. So if he's just here to try to get past you, he'll be on the floor screaming for his mama before he takes a step, if he succeeds."

The UNIT officer went very still for a moment. "I see. _Well_, Americans do tend to take their personal liberty seriously. I suppose you're not an exception to _that_ rule. Good day to you, Ma'am." He slowly stepped backward out the TARDIS doors and let the Doctor close them and lock him out with a sigh of relief. A .357? That would have blown a _huge _hole right through him.

**:WHO:**

A moment later, a stream of cold water hit the Doctor on the back of the neck. He spun around to find the so called 'handgun' was nothing more than a child's toy. He stared for a moment, then started laughing at the grinning woman. "Damn...that took guts."

"Not really, ain't much that makes a UK _**soldier**_ more nervous than a civilian they _think_ is armed. If I wanted to immobilize him, I damned sure wouldn't do it in here. Far easier to encase his feet in solid rock. It would take a good few hours with a hammer and a chisel to get him loose."

"Point!"

"Now, a couple days rest and I'll be set to do someone else some good. What you need to determine is how my gifts can benefit other planets...in the mean time I need a bath and some shut-eye. "

"Let's see if the old girl has something for you then."

The room the TARDIS had made for the middle-aged human was all in the tones of the Elements, Earth, Fire, Water and Air...for Myra had other Gifts as well...and not all were of Earth. After she bathed and had laid herself down...once she was asleep, the TARDIS began explaining a few things about the newest guest to her dumbfounded pilot...

"No TARDIS has seen a Guardian of the Waters in many millennium, my pilot. Of those whose records I have and so have knowledge of, none have been Human. Guardianship was never meant for humans...she is duty bound to find a more suitable Guardian who can do what she cannot...and I suspect you have just been selected for a very high honor and a very special duty."

**TBC**


End file.
